Application tracing is one mechanism to understand and monitor an application. Tracing is a mechanism to collect data while the application executes. In some uses, application tracing may be used for monitoring the ongoing performance of an application. In other uses, application tracing may be used by a developer to understand an application, identify any problems, and improve the application.